Kowareyasuki: Fragile Love
by savokiku
Summary: Mari realizes that Yoshiko is fragile...but maybe she's the one who's more fragile.


You're fragile.

I know you've been hurt before. But by who? Please, please, tell me. I won't make a scene about it, but I promise I'll be there for you, okay? Whenever you want to cry, whenever you want to hug someone, whenever you feel worthless, I'll be here to help in any way I can.

You're fragile.

You don't know that I know, but I know, you know? I want to see your real heart. If I can love you this strongly only seeing the gorgeous surface of your vast, beguiling interior, then imagine how much I'm going to love you when you show me your real self.

You're fragile.

I won't rush you. I don't even have to be the person you show your heart to. Take all the time you need. But I can assure you that I want to be that person, and maybe that alone is the reason you don't trust me yet. Are you scared? Scared that I will dislike your true heart? That I will be appalled by your past? That won't send me away. Whatever is inside of you, I can assure that there's something equally as flawed in me. And when I'm ready, I'll show that to you, too.

You're fragile.

Whether in a box with numerous sheets of bubble wrap, never to be seen, just to gather dust, or in a glass case, to be shown off but never used, sitting there very lonely, fragile things need to be protected. I won't do that. A fragile heart must be protected by someone's loving embrace, their silky lips, their gentleness, and by willingness in their own heart. I want to be that person for you.

You're fragile.

I touch my lips. I wonder how it would feel for you to be kissed by these lips of mine. They're soft, well taken care of with chapstick, I'm sure the physical sensation would be pleasurable. But how would you react? Would you be scared to move forward? Would you be confused? Disgusted? Would you feel anything at all as I placed my left hand on your cheek and my right hand in your left hand?

You're fragile.

I touch my sternum. My heart is beating at a pace quicker than normal. Just thinking about you, my palpitating heart wants to pop out of my chest and give itself to you and help mend your broken one. Do you feel the same way when thinking about me? I want to believe it's true in my heart, but my brain feels doubt.

You're fragile.

I touch my hand. It's warm, and I wonder how it would feel for you to hold it on a cold winter day. I learned this from a friend: when one hand touches another, it sends a shot of dopamine straight to your brain. Would it just be chemicals to you? Or would it be something more? I know it would be something more to me.

You're fragile.

I touch my neck. I imagine your arms wrapped around it as you embrace me in a passionate kiss-

…and then I find myself crying.

I'm the one who's fragile. Who's so scared of rejection that I can't even tell you. Who's so scared of being discovered that I can't even help you. Who's so scared of coming in last place on your list of favorites, but can't even do anything to try and change that.

I want to go to you.

I want to cry to you. I want to hug you. I want to tell you how worthless I feel sometimes. I want you to help in any way that you can. I want you to want to see my real heart. I want you to love me not only outside, but inside as well. I don't want you to rush me. I don't want you to force me to show only you the real me. Maybe the fact that you're the one who wants to see the real me makes me distrust you. I am scared that you won't like what you see, that you'll be appalled by my past. But I don't want that to scare you away. I want you to protect my fragile heart. With your loving embrace. With your silky lips. With your gentleness. With the willingness in your own heart.

I want us to be fragile together. So we can build each other up, little by little, to achieve happiness. They say fragile things need to be protected. But who said two fragile things couldn't protect each other?

Please accept my feelings,

~Ohara Mari

"Yoshiko-chan," I call for her, palms sweating.

She turns around.

"Mari? What is it?"

I place the letter in her hands, then run away as fast as I can. Not to run away from her, but because I'm so exhilarated. I can't wait to see her reply!


End file.
